naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Asuma Nara
Asuma Nara is the oldest child of Shikamaru Nara and Temari. When he was younger, since his parents were married, but still live in different villages, he just kind of migrated between the Leaf Village and the Sand Village, and was affiliated with both. After his mother died, he decided to stay at the Sand Village, and eventually became Kazekage. Background Asuma is the first child of Shikamaru Nara and Temari, he was named after Shikamaru's sensei Asuma Sarutobi. As a child he trained both in the Leaf and in the Sand. He was taught by both his parents, and several other family members and friends as well. The ninja academy he attended was the Leaf's, and he graduated fairly early at 9 years old. Since he was busy moving to and from village all the time, he wasn't given a team, and just did missions on his own, usually with one of his parents or uncles. His younger brother formed the Ino-Shika-Cho team instead of him, since Asuma didn't really want a team anyway. Two years after becoming a Genin he was promoted to Chunin. It took him awhile to become a Jonin due to the fact that he travels between villages so often, but he did eventually become one. Personality Asuma isn't as lazy as his father, but also not as outgoing as his mother, he's somewhere inbetween. He can be pretty serious, but he also makes jokes sometimes, it just depends on his mood really. Asuma is very calm under pressure, and incredibly level-headed in battle. He tends to think negatively, but says the opposite of what he's really thinking to try and make his comrades stay positive. Appearance He looks much like his father physically. He has gotten some traits of Temari's family too tho, such as blue eyes, and he also has red hair similar to his uncle Gaara. He wears his hair back in a pony tail, the same as his dad does. Asuma also wears a pair of earings. He wears a turquoise jacket, and has black pants. His attire is much different from normal ninja, as he doesn't wear sandals or other trademark ninja items. Asuma also has no headband, as he is basically from two villages. Abilities Wind Release Asuma is skilled in wind release. He can use it to shoot powerful gusts of wind, some easily powerful enough to topple entire forests. He also uses it to increase the cutting power of his weapons. Asuma normally does this with his two small scythes that he dual wields while fighting. He can also use it with his kunai, or any other weapon really. Shadows Like all members of the Nara clan, Asuma can control shadows. He can use shadow possession jutsu to hold enemies in place, or make them do stuff, but he prefers using the shadows offensively. He uses shadow stitching to stab or cut opponents. He can also create very powerful shields using shadows. Puppets Like his other Uncle, Kankuro, Asuma has been taught how to use puppets for combat. Asuma uses summoning jutsu to summon his puppets instead of carrying them around though. He has been taught this art by his uncle, and is very good at it because of this. He can control a very large amount of puppets at once, and normally uses several sand clones to control his puppets for him. Magnet Release Asuma is able to use magnet release. He carries a gourd of gold dust around with him to use attacks. He can also use minerals in the ground as well if he needs more material for bigger attacks. It is also a great defense. The defense obviously isn't instant like Gaara's, but it is still very effective. Asuma has great chakra control and can knead his chakra into materials to control them very quickly. He can also control metals and weapons like shuriken and such, and can magnetize normally non magnetic things. Intelligence Like his parents, Asuma is a master strategist. He is said to be much smarter than even his genius father at this point. His strategies make up for what the Sand village somewhat lack in power, and allow them to easily compete with the rest of the larger 5 nations. Stats Theme Category:Pages by Goten66 Category:Nara Clan Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Hidden Sand Village Category:Jonin Category:Kage Category:Kazekage